


What men or gods are these?

by notparticularly



Series: The Flight of The Sun [3]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, Prophecy and memories, only two episodes in and i think she's a brilliant character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notparticularly/pseuds/notparticularly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had hoped he would not return so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What men or gods are these?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and is from John Keats' _Ode on a Grecian Urn_. Can you tell I'm in love with the Oracle?

It is a strange thought, that one blessed with foresight has the capacity for untruths. And yet she was a girl before she was called to this life and a woman she remains, and so why should she not try to retain each scrap of humanity she is able? It is a small comfort for one in direct commune to the gods, but it is a comfort nonetheless.

He is too young. Still a boy. Still brash and proud and unsure of his place. She wishes she could find the strength to tell him where he stands, to guide him through this uncertainty.

She remembers every vision she has had of his part in the fate of their world. They have clarity. A sharpness of which those fleeting glances of others’ lives are distinctly lacking. They are bright colours and strange sounds and words she knows she will never understand, they are a deviation from the mundane of crop cycles and weather patterns and which animal should be used to appease which god, and she loves them. But as they become more frequent she begins to worry, to fret, and despite the assurances that it merely brings them closer to salvation she wishes they would leave her be.

He is too young, still too much of a child to undertake this task, and she curses his father for not being able to wait, for his arrogant thought that the rules of the worlds did not apply to him. Because the child he left behind would not be ready. How could he not see that the boy would not be ready?

Leaving, she can forgive. Taking the child to a world where he would be safe from those who would do him harm, she can forgive. But abandoning the boy is something she cannot, and now he has no idea of his role in the trials to come. She can only hope he learns quickly.

Perhaps it is for the best that he is young, that he knows not of the evils of this world.

After all, isn’t she one of them?

 


End file.
